


Interlude

by mohawke



Series: Golden [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Art, Babies, F/M, Family, Lazy Mornings, Lyrium Withdrawal, Mentions of addiction, Noodle baby number one, mentions of withdrawal, slight angst, unrelenting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5175890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohawke/pseuds/mohawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy mornings: How the Commander learned to stop getting up early and embrace the bliss of laying in bed</p><p>Noodle baby Nell is so cute.</p><p>Artwork here: http://ynorka.deviantart.com/art/Interlude-570561399</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in my post Trespasser 'verse.

Lazy mornings are now his new favorite thing. Those quiet moments where it's just the three of them. He was never one to stay in bed...at least before her. Before _them_. Five and a half years ago he'd have been up and into his armor by now. He would have been watching new recruits with a critical eye as he tried to build the Inquisition's forces into, well an actual force. Five and a half years ago she'd stumbled from the breach and into his life.

He'd been set on becoming a Templar since the age of eight. He swore it to his siblings and he had meant it. But things changed, he changed....sometimes in ways he's not proud of. He'd failed before, back in Kirkwall and Kinloch. The Inquisition had been his chance for atonement. He vowed that he wouldvprove to himself and everyone else he wasn't that broken, angry man anymore. Leaving the Order hadn't been easy, it was like breaking a promise. Cutting himself off from the lyrium was even harder. The pain he could handle well enough. The dreams were a different story. There had been moments were he wanted to give in. It would have been so much _easier_ to just take the lyrium and let the past slip away.

He remembers the way his body ached the day he sought out Cassandra to officially resign his post. The racing thoughts, the way his armor seemed as if it were trying to choke him, the tremble of his hands as he looked at that wooden box. He'd been so close to giving up, saved only by a sudden burst of frustration. The contents of the box had shattered against the wall, narrowly missing Cat's head as she walked into his office. He'd told her what happened at the Circle, how he had reacted. After everything he'd been expecting her to be upset, to demand he resign or take the lyrium. She had no reason to trust in him as swiftly and surely as she did. They'd only known each other for about five months yet she had more faith in him than he had in himself. After she had left, with a gentle brush of her hand on his arm and a small smile, he'd sent a prayer of thanks to the maker. He didn't know whether she was truly chosen by a divine being, but in that moment she'd saved him. He kisses the top of Cat's head, tucking a strand of hair behind her. 

Cat shifts slightly, trying not to wake Eleanor as she settles closer against him. “It's been three months and I still can't believe she's _ours_...” Cullen smiles, kissing her cheek as he leans over to look at their daughter. “I know. _Maker's breath_ , she's so beautiful. Definitely takes after her mother. Except for that curly hair." He runs his finger gently against Eleanor's cheek. "Wonder who cursed her with that." Cat kicks him, her foot colliding with his shin underneath the furs. "Shut up Cullen. I love your hair and I want the rest of our children to have it as well." He'll never understand her fascination with his hair. "You want more children?" She nods, smiling as she looks at their daughter. "Absolutely. Not just yet, of course." Cullen chuckles softly, capturing her lips with his in a gentle kiss. Yes, mornings are definitely something he has learned to cherish. In the light of the sun the nightmares disappear, replaced by hopeful daydreams of the years to come.


End file.
